


Tints of You

by Phalaenopsys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gyuhan is love, I haven't published anything for years, I ship Gyuhan so much, I'm scared lol, M/M, My OTP, Please give me a chance, gyuhan is life, soulmates!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalaenopsys/pseuds/Phalaenopsys
Summary: Every single man in the Kim family is colour-blind until they meet their soulmate.And Kim Mingyu is no exception.





	Tints of You

Twenty-two years in a colourless world.  
Mingyu kicked a pebble on the pavement as his mind cursed his miserable life. "It runs in the family" his father's voice echoed in his distant memories. -I have never asked for it, tho- he mumbled angrily, kicking another pebble between the colourless flowers.  
Yes, colourless.  
Everything was lacking tinges, Mingyu's world was grey. The sky was grey, the sun was greyish itself, the flowers were anonymous, his clothes too. A greyish existence.  
"My dear son," one day his father told him, "The key to the beauty of this world is love. Every man in our family couldn't see the colours until they met their own soul mate. Be patient, son, one day you will stop asking your mother to check your outfit!".  
-Easy for you, you met mum when you were fifteen- he spat, still showing his anger throught the cobblestones. -I hate my life!- he screamed suddenly.  
-Ouch!- a soft voice replied. -Hey you! Tanned, palm tree! Just because you hate your life doesn't mean you can attempt to end mine!-.  
Mingyu followed the voice, right in front of his eyes appeared a handsome, young man between the flower. He was a bit shorter than him, his face was so elegant and delicate as he was made of porcelain. His eyes were furious, his hand placed upon his head, his hair looked soft as a cloud. Was he a fairy?  
-You mother has never taught you that kicking pebbles is dangerous? That you could hurt someone? I was napping peacefully-.  
Such a daring tongue... What a contrast with his heavenly appearance, though Mingyu. -I'm sorry- he whispered shyly, still astonished by the stranger's beauty. -I... I... didn't know angels took naps here-. Mingyu slapped himself mentally for such a terrible pick-up line. He couldn't move all nor even turn his gaze away.  
A gentle smile formed on the stranger's face. Swiftly, the soft hair became silverish, his skin was still pale but of ivory tinge, those unknown eyes dark as chocolate. That sweet pair of lips pinkish than a rosebud.  
-Angels need to eat too- he replied in a velvety tone, -Maybe dinner will redeem you-. He then walked to Mingyu, extending him his right hand. -I'm Yoon Jeonghan-.  
-Ki... Kim Mingyu- stuttered a clumsy Mingyu wrapping carefully those slender digits. -Nice... nice to meet you-.  
-So where are you taking me for dinner, Kim Mingyu?-  
-Well- he replied with unexpected confidence, -What do angels like to eat?-.  
And from that moment Mingyu's heavenly world hasn't been grey for a single day ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It's my first time publishing here, but I used to write a lot in the past. I haven't posted anything for years!  
> To be honest this Drabble isn't written in my typical writing style... I just sat on my armchair and this shitty mess came out lol. I just hope this thing will help me to start publishing again.  
> Gyuhan are my ultimate otp, so yeah my production is currently focused on them hahaha  
> ALSO SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE WRITING TRUE MASTERPIECE HERE! YOU HAVE MADE MY NIGHTS!  
> Last warning, English isn't my first language so I apologise for any mistake.  
> Please give me a feedback if you wish! Me and my single, Italian ass will be forever thankful.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> Ps: Guess what my nickname means!


End file.
